masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Conjurer
Conjurer is one of the 18 different Retorts available for customizing and empowering Wizards in Master of Magic. The Conjurer can Research (almost) all Summoning Spells available to him 25% faster than any other Wizard, and the Casting Cost of these spells is also reduced by 25%. Furthermore, the Mana Upkeep Costs of any Fantastic Units owned by this Wizard are reduced by 25% of their original value, making them cheaper to maintain. Description Conjurer is one of the basic Retorts available in Master of Magic. Any Wizard possessing this Retort receives three special benefits that will positively affect her for the duration of the game. The first benefit is a 25% boost in the produced while researching any Summoning Spell appearing in the Conjurer's spell book. In other words, it will only take 80% as long to research such spells, compared to the time it would take a non-Conjurer Wizard. This allows the Conjurer to quickly expand his repertoire in summoning Fantastic Units. Furthermore, the Casting Cost for these spells is also reduced by 25% (rounded up). Therefore, Summoning Spells may be cast faster and more frequently by this Wizard. The third and final bonus is a reduction of 25% (rounded up) in the Upkeep Costs of any Fantastic Creature owned by the Conjurer. This can make the more powerful (and expensive) Fantastic Creatures significantly easier to keep around for long periods of time. Note that creatures which cost only per turn or less in upkeep will display no change in their Upkeep Costs (nor any creatures with 0 Upkeep, if any exist). The Insecticide patch changes the rounding to be more favorable, 0.25-0.5 mana is rounded down, and only 0.75 is rounded up. The above bonuses apply only to Fantastic Creatures and their respective Summoning Spells, but not to Heroes. Therefore, the Research- and Casting Cost of the Summon Hero and Summon Champion spells are not affected, and neither is the Upkeep Cost of Hero units. Strategically, Conjurers will often do best to rely on large forces made up of powerful Fantastic Creatures (or numerous, weaker summons), either instead of or alongside Normal Units and Heroes. They can quickly and efficiently create large forces in various positions on the map, and will do well to acquire a wide variety of Summoning Spells from one or more Realms to allow greater flexibility. Some Conjurers prefer to concentrate on Combat Summons, spamming large numbers of Fire Elementals or other similar creatures for the duration of combat to overwhelm an enemy without the high Upkeep Costs associated with maintaining Fantastic Creatures for long periods of time. When creating a new Wizard, the Conjurer Retort consumes only one pick. It has no prerequisites. Known Bugs The number of turns needed to research spells is often displayed incorrectly for Conjurers, spells that are not getting a benefit from the retort might appear as though they did, or the other way around. This is purely visual and has no effect on the actual amount of turns needed to research. The bug is fixed in the Unofficial Patch 1.51. Category: Retorts